Lady Redundant Woman vs Dr Mouse-Brains
by snheetah
Summary: A battle is about to begin between Lady Redundant Woman and my OC. Who will win the battle and Dr. Two-Brains' heart? I think we all know the answer to that.


**I don't own WordGirl**

**After seeing an episode with Miss Powers, say hello to the WordGirl fever! It's been a while since I posted one but then I thought of a scenario involving Lady Redundant Woman, Dr. Two-Brains, and my OC, Christina/Dr. Mouse-Brains. Truthfully, before the episode "When Chuck's Mom is Away" I _loved _the pairing of Dr. Two-Brains and my OC. However, when he was talking with Lady Redundant Woman I thought _Ha, get rid of Christina and pair him with her_! So, here you go, a fanfic with Lady Redundant Woman facing off with my OC. **

* * *

_The narrator sipped on a warm cup of coffee from the ceramic mug that rested upon his hands. It was a Sunday afternoon and he was using this time to relax before he had to narrate another WordGirl episode during the busy week. As he laid his head back, the door in his office flew open as a girl with golden-brown locks stood there holding a packet in her hand. "Oh no," the narrator moaned, for he had been in contact with her in a previous episode. "Not you again."_

_"Check this out!" the girl said as she ran over to the table and slammed the packet down. "WordGirl episode right there!"_

_The narrator picked up the packet and skimmed through it. He looked up at the girl that stood there with a wide grin on her face. "I don't think any of the producers would like this."_

_"They don't have to," the girl said, "but you my friend are going to narrate it or else..."_

_The narrator had to comply to this girl's wishes. The last time he had met her, he had been tied to the closet and she had temporarily taken over his job. "WordGirl is not going to like this either."_

_"Again," the girl rolled her eyes, "she doesn't have to. It's not like she can boss you around. You're the narrator and whatever you narrate, happens." She took the packet in her hands and pushed it towards him, "now take this and read it. I could do it myself but I don't have that narrator-like voice to do it."_

_"Is that another way to say that you actually like the way I do my job?" he asked._

_"Yes, yes, yes now begin!"_

* * *

In a sunny Monday afternoon, our little superhero, Becky Botsford a.k.a WordGirl was walking to school with her pet monkey Bob a.k.a Captain Huggy Face. "I am so ready for this vocabulary quiz," Becky said as she happily walked across town. "Good thing that there was no robbery happening in the morning before school."

Bob let out a squeak in agreement. He had managed to finish his breakfast without being rushed.

Once Becky took a turn to the right, she walked passed a certain character. She used to be a normal citizen until she accidentally fused her mind with a mouse. However, sometimes the mouse brain would transform back into a mouse and she would be the normal citizen she once was, but with a headache. Then, the mouse brain would go back to her and she would become the villainess known as Dr. Mouse-Brains. In previous episodes, she was Dr. Two-Brain's lover and he liked her as well. However, after seeing him talking with another villainess, she grew jealous and was willing to get rid of her.

For the time being, this girl was the normal citizen named Christina. There was no evil mouse brain taking over her and she couldn't be happier. She did not care whether Dr. Two-Brains loved someone else, for she didn't want to be committed to a villain. She walked about town and came upon the jewelry store owned by none other than the pompous Reginald.

She opened the door of the store and looked at the shiny jewelry. "That's a very beautiful necklace," she said as she pointed to a pearl necklace.

"Please," Reginald said as he walked over to her, "don't touch the glass. I don't want any fingerprints on it."

"Sorry," Christina said as she took a step back from the glass. "I just can't help but look at how beautiful these jewels are. Especially that necklace." She looked at the price and her eyes almost bulged, "a necklace that's a thousand dollars."

"I advise that if you are not going to buy anything, then please leave my store," he told her.

_Rude _Christina thought as she gave him a mild glare. "Gladly," she answered in a curt voice. She turned on her heel to walk out but something small, white, and furry stood in her way. It was an albino mouse with bloody red eyes and he maliciously looked at her. He stood on all fours and ran towards her. "Oh no," she whimpered before the mouse brain took over her whole body.

* * *

_"Great," the narrator sarcastically said as he flipped to the other page, "another Mouse-Brains story."_

_"Come on," the girl shrugged, "it's been a while."_

* * *

Becky finally arrived at the front steps of her school. She looked at her watch and saw that she had a good half an hour to be with her friends before class started. She walked to the back of the school and saw her two good friends, Scoops and Violet. As always, Violet was showing her creative side by taking little pieces of objects that she found on the ground and pasting them in her scrapbook while Scoops took pictures.

"Hey guys," Becky waved at them.

Scoops turned and flashed the camera's light into her eyes. "There she is!" he excitedly said.

"So are you guys ready for that vocab test?" she asked them.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Scoops answered her, "although, I have a feeling that the teacher is going to pick the hardest words on that list that she gave us. I had a hard time with ten words."

"Me too," Violet said as she walked up to her friends.

"Well, a quick quiz would help," Becky smiled.

* * *

Across from school, a blond woman wearing a purple shirt and cream colored pants. She had a tag pinned on her shirt with her named written on it. Beatrice Bixby was her actual name but in her villainess outfit she was none other than Lady Redundant Woman.

"Well, well, well, look who it is," she heard someone behind her. She stopped in her tracks and turned to see none other than Dr. Two-Brains leaning against a wall and looking at her with a smile. "Had a good day at work in the copy shop?"

"Ugh," she said as she approached him, "I keep trying to become the manager but I just can't seem to get it. Maybe I should give up."

"Good villains never give up. You my dear are one of those villains and you should keep on trying!"

She gave him a smile. "So," she said as she grabbed his hands with hers, "are you ready to go on that date with my twelve duplicates?"

Before Dr. Two-Brains could answer her, someone flashed past him and towards Beatrice. "Whoa!" the doctor yelled as if a spaceship flew passed him and into the building. He turned his head and saw a platinum blond haired woman wearing a white lab coat that had Beatrice pinned to the wall.

"Well, Lady Redundant Woman," the woman said, "we have finally met."

Dr. Two-Brains raised an eyebrow at the girl. He walked towards her and tapped her shoulder. "Uh, excuse me," he said and the girl whipped her head and looked at her. "Who are you?"

"You don't know me?" the girl asked me, "it's me! Dr. Mouse-Brains!"

Dr. Two-Brains raised a confused eyebrow and continued to stare at her. "Have we met before?"

"Plenty of times," she said as she gradually released Beatrice, "remember?"

"No," Dr. Two-Brains said as he slowly shook his head.

"YOU!" Mouse-Brains yelled as she whipped her head and looked at Beatrice, "you have brainwashed him!"

Beatrice pushed the crazy woman off of her. "I did nothing to him sister!" she snapped.

Then, Dr. Mouse-Brains ran over to -Brains and grabbed his arm. "Come on," she said in a suave voice, "let's go on a perfect date like we have done in previous episodes."

When she said that, Beatrice clenched her hands into fists and clenched her teeth. "Step away from him," she growled, "I was supposed to go on a date with him, not you!" She ran over to Dr. Two-Brains and grabbed his other arm. She pulled him closer to him.

"That's what you think!" Mouse-Brains snapped as she tugged onto his other arm and pulled him closer to her. "Come on cutie," she said, "you and I have a lot in common with each other. We are both mice, we both love cheese."

Then, Beatrice let go of Dr. Two-Brains and pressed her nose with her index finger. When she did that, her outfit changed into a purple dress with a pointed collar and a copy machine on her front. She wore arm length blue gloves and blue pointed shoes. She touched her nose a second time and a second copy appeared. In this outfit, she was known as none other than the notorious villainess Lady Redundant Woman. "You may think that but I am twice the woman, lady, female you are!"

"Oh yeah!" Dr. Mouse-Brains said as she let go of Dr. Two-Brains and stood in front of her, "you may be that but I am genius!" She pulled out a contraption that she had once made and zapped the copy with it. "Ha! I can easily defeat you."

Lady Redundant Woman gave her a smile and pressed her nose multiple times. The more she pressed it, the more copies appeared. "You will eventually run out, have no more, and dry up on that cheese!"

Dr. Mouse-Brains blinked when all of the copies said that. She hated to admit that they were right. She was going to run out of cheese ammunition so she had to find which one was the actual person. Before she could think, the copies ran over to her and grabbed her arms.

"HA!" the actual Lady Redundant Woman laughed when Dr. Mouse-Brains was finally captured, "looks like we have you surrounded, encircled, and enclosed!"

Dr. Mouse-Brains broke free from the grip and hurled a punch at the copies where they disappeared into nothing but white pieces of paper. She didn't want to waste anytime. She pointed her ray gun at Lady Redundant Woman but the woman sped over to her and pushed her towards the wall.

Dr. Two-Brains blinked when he saw Lady Redundant Woman do that. He didn't know that she was that strong. However, seeing that she was fighting for him was very flattering. If he had to chose between the two women, he would definitely choose Lady Redundant Woman. She was pretty, sweet, and she didn't take any nonsense from anybody.

Dr. Mouse-Brains hurled a punch at Lady Redundant Woman but she successfully dodged the attack. She grabbed Mouse-Brains' arm, raised it to a ninety-degree angle, and pinned it behind her back. "Try to free, loose, liberate yourself from this!"

Dr. Mouse-Brains raised her foot and slammed it upon Lady Redundant Woman's shoe. Lady Redundant Woman released her grip on her but quickly dodged her head when Dr. Mouse-Brains took a swing at her. When she straightened herself, Dr. Mouse-Brains grabbed her arms and swung her over to the wall of a building.

Lady Redundant Woman's head hit the wall and she quickly put her hand on her bruised head. Dr. Two-Brains' hands flew to his mouth as he ran over to her and put a hand on her back. "Are you alright?" he whispered. She looked up to him and he gasped when he saw a big bruise on her forehead with a smudge of blood seeping out.

Dr. Two-Brains clenched his hands into fists and whipped around to look at Dr. Mouse-Brains.

* * *

_"Uh-oh," the narrator said when he read that tidbit. "This is not going to end well."_

_"Indeed," the girl stated._

* * *

"How dare you!" he yelled as he marched over to her. "Do you really believe that after what you have done to her, I would love you? Let me make this clear to you toots! _I DON'T LIKE YOU_!"

"B-b-but what about those episodes that we had together?" Mouse-Brains asked.

"WE NEVER HAD ANY EPISODES!" he continued to scream, "CAN'T YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOUR MIND! WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE BEFORE _I _CALL THE POLICE!"

Dr. Mouse-Brains folded her arms across her chest. "Call the police? You are villain! You think that they are going to come and arrest me?"

Dr. Two-Brains took out his phone and dialed 911. "Yes," he said, "I would like to report an assault."

Dr. Mouse-Brains gave him a smile. "I don't believe you even did that. You are bluffing."

Dr. Two-Brains looked over her shoulder when he saw a policeman taking Dr. Mouse-Brains' arm, to her surprise, and handcuffing her. "I'll be back!" she yelled as she was transported into the police car and taken away to jail.

When she was gone, Dr. Two-Brains turned his attention back to Lady Redundant Woman. "I'm sorry that had to happen, I honestly had no idea who she was."

She looked at him with a smile. "She seemed to know you really well. Was she by any chance a colleague, associate, partner in the past?"

Dr. Two-Brains shook his head. "No, I don't even remember her at all. However," he said and he took her hands into his and held them up, "I am glad that silly girl is out of here. We can go on your date now."

She gave him a smile as the two of them held hands and walked down the street.

* * *

_"So it's basically a way of saying that Dr. Mouse-Brains is dead," the girl told the narrator, "she is not going to have an obituary nor a funeral! Dr. Two-Brains and Lady Redundant Woman forever!" she yelled as she pumped her arm in the air, almost scaring the narrator out of his seat._

_"Right," he said, "but my question is, why did you put WordGirl in here if you were just focusing on the villains?"_

_"Why not?" the girl shrugged, "she's cute."_

* * *

**The End**

**So this was a fanfic to show that I LOVE Dr. Two-Brains/Lady Redundant Woman. And an excuse to write more WordGirl fanfiction. :D**


End file.
